


Scion Logs

by Jester_Rosa



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Artifacts Are Important, Final Fantasy Referances, Finn is Paranoid, Force Dyad (Star Wars), Gen, He Actually Trains Rey, How Do I Tag, I Was Inspired By Gloryhammer, It's Dumb, Kylo Ren Does Not Like People Who Hurt His Brother, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Has a Twin, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo Ren Redemption, Luke Isn't As Depressed, Not Canon Compliant, Ocs Are Important, Out of Character Kylo Ren, Out of Character Rey, Platonic Relationships, Protective Kylo Ren, Protective OCs, Rey isn't a palpatine, Small Undertale References, Snoke Makes Some Mistakes, Tags May Change, That End Up Killing Him, There are so many OCs, This is What Happens When You Cross Gloryhammer With Star Wars, Whose Idea Was That Anyway, You Get a Trainwreck, not who you think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24218209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jester_Rosa/pseuds/Jester_Rosa
Summary: What if Ben Solo had a twin? And after his brother's supposed death, his last ray of light was gone, and so he turned to the dark.Years later, Kylo Ren was found by the Scions of the Seventh Dawn, and brought to their vessel. Reunited with his twin after nearly two decades, he turns against the First Order, discovering the worth of connections, friends, and true family.
Kudos: 1





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of the OC's names and appearances in this fic come from Final Fantasy. Just saying.

Y'shtola sat in a small holding cell, staring at the unconscious young man seated across from her. His dark brown shoulder-length hair looked black in this light, and his skin [which was unusually pale normally,] was nearly white. He was sedated, as when they found him, he was covered in injuries, including a nasty lightsaber cut, starting on his chest, and moving up to his face. He had regained consciousness for the tiniest period of time, enough time to tell the M'quet what his name was. _Kylo Ren._ Y'shtola thought grimly. _This man reeks of darkness not his own. It is as if someone has worked a web of shadows over this boy's mind, and has been doing so for so long the boy wouldn't know what to do with himself if I removed it._

She sighed, her tail twitching from side to side. The M'quet's eyes were a deep green, her hair white, and she had white cat ears and a tail, which was twitching from side to side sporadically. To the untrained eye, she was unarmed, as they thought that would be best, but she knew that she wouldn't draw her weapon unless she was forced to. 

They had removed Kylo's lightsaber, as they were worried that he would be dangerous when he woke, and Alisae wasn't _that_ irresponsible.

Y'shtola dived back into Kylo's mind, feeling around for anything untouched by the presence. There was a tiny corner of his mind that held a spark of  _something._ Something that warded off the presence entirely.  _Chaos energy. It is strong with him._ Y'shtola frowned, and shifted slightly.  _That is strange. Humans don't usually have this bright a spark._

She stood up, and quietly walked out of the room, trying to go find Alisae. 

She loped through the corridors, looking around.  _Where is Alisae?_ Y'shtola worried.  _She isn't usually late for guarding, and she's been fascinated by this boy for the two weeks he's been here.._

“Hail, Y'shtola.” Lyse greeted. “Are you looking for something?”

“Yes. Where is Alisae, do you know?” Y'shtola asked.

“She was on the bridge, last I knew.” Lyse stated, smiling slightly.

“Thank you, Lyse.” Y'shtola said. “And what of Angus, do you know?”

“He hasn't returned from Dissadia yet.” Lyse dropped her smile, and her face took on a more worried expression. “I hope he returns, because I promised Yda I'd let her take me to Golis soon. We're gonna beat up some gangs so I get real experience.”

“I don't know whether he'll return soon or not, but I am worried as well, but I should head to the bridge.” Y'shtola said.

Lyse nodded, smiling again. “Stay well, Y'shtola.”

“Stay well, Lyse.” Y'shtola returned, walking away in the direction of the bridge.

As she entered the bridge, she heard the quiet strains of a lute, along with Thancred's voice singing softly. 

“Hail, Thancred.” Y'shtola greeted.

Thancred glanced up from his lute, and smirked slightly. “Hail, Y'shtola. I assume you're here because Alisae was late?”

Y'shtola nodded. “What hung her up?” she asked, glancing around the room, taking notice of the unfamiliar scent in the room. 

She noticed that there was a black skeleton leaning against the wall, staring at her.  _A shapeshifter,_ Y'shtola realized.  _What is one of the doing_ here?

Y'shtola took in the bits of the shifter that he couldn't change. His scent was a pleasant mix of  _river-damp-cedar,_ and his eyes were a dark shade of crimson. He was wearing a dark blue cloak, with a scarlet shirt and pants.

Alisae was talking to him, but she didn't seem to getting very far.

“Is this a bad time, Alisae?” Y'shtola queried.

Alisae glanced up, breaking into a tired grin. “Y'shtola!” she exclaimed. “Just who we need! Why are you up here, though?”

“You last track of time again.” Y'shtola informed her. “It's your turn to watch over our guest.”

Alisae nodded, smiling in her far off manner. “Right, right.” she said.

“Before you go,” Y'shtola said. “May I ask who this is?” she flicked her ear towards the shapeshifter.

“Error.” he supplied.

Alisae ran her hand through her bangs, frowning slightly. “That's the only thing he's said since he came on board. I was hoping  _you_ might be able to understand him.”

“I can tell you why it is the only word he has said.” Y'shtola hummed softly. “It is the only Common word he knows.”

Alisae frowned. “I see.” she said. “He can read already, so that will make teaching him Common easier.”

She skipped out of the bridge, whistling merrily, and Y'shtola turned her attention back to Error, speaking mind to mind.

_`The Captain is odd, but harmless unless provoked.`_ She told him. ` _Why have you come to us?`_

Error's eyes grew wide, and he responded the same way. ` _The Resistance has come to my homeworld._ He said.  _We aren't fighters, so I was sent for aid.`_

_`I was under the impression that you_ _**were** _ _ great warriors.`  _ Y'shtola replied, her whiskers twitching in confusion.

_ `We were, once. Not anymore.`  _ Error looked downcast, and Y'shtola placed a hand on his shoulder.

_ `I understand. We shall do what we can.`  _ Y'shtola promised.


	2. Chapter 2

Kylo awoke to a small holding cell. Slowly raising his head, he realized his arms and legs couldn't move. Looking down, he noticed they were in restraints. He heard the sound of a door sliding open, and a girl with long silver hair tied back in a messy braid walked into his line of vision. “Oh, you're awake? How are you feeling, kiddo?” she asked him gently.

She sounded like a medic, so Kylo thought it best to answer honestly. “Disoriented. A little nauseous, to be honest, and I have the worst headache in the galaxy.” he mumbled, his eyes trying, [and failing], to adjust to the light.

“Only natural. Well, I'm glad you're not delusional, because it means that I-” she stood up, and walked over to him. “Can do _this.”_ With that, she undid Kylo's restraints. “A warning though! Everyone on board the Magic House right now is completely immune to mind tricks, and we don't trust you enough to give you your lightsaber.”

Kylo rubbed his wrists in disbelief. He wasn't expecting anything like this. “Who are you people?” he asked in confusion.

The woman gave him a knowing smile. “We are the Scions of the Seventh Dawn. My name is Alisae.”

Kylo dimly remembered seeing this girl before, as he lay bleeding out in the bottom of a canyon after his fight with Rey. He had been staring up at the sky, wondering if this was when he was going to die. And then she had shown up. Told him it was alright. Healed some of his minor wounds. Asked his name. He must have blacked out after that, as he couldn't remember anything after that.

Leaving what was obviously a holding cell, a wave of dèja vu passed over him. He'd  _done_ this before. Walked these very corridors, talked with- well, not these  _exact_ people, but people similar. Shaking his head to clear it, he continued walking down the winding hallways, until he entered a room that was definitely the bridge. The Magic House, as Alisae had called it, was a battleship. A star destroyer, to be precise. While these ships did not have enough power to actually destroy a star, (or even a planet, for that matter,) they still packed quite the punch. And they were usually aided by swarms of small, more maneuverable fighters, like the TIE series, or X-wings.

Kylo looked around in awe. There was only two people on the bridge, one a oddly familiar cat lady, and the other a complete stranger. The stranger had short blond hair. He was wearing all black, and was staring at Kylo unnervingly. Kylo met his gaze, and the man smirked. There was a flash of black in the stranger's hand, and a _strangely familiar_ dagger appeared in his grip. The cat lady shot him a warning glance, which the man completely ignored, watching Kylo's reaction. The man stood, approaching Kylo, the dagger held loosely in a backhanded way that put Kylo in defensive mode.

The man simply gave him a smile not unlike Alisae's, but his was icy and _sharp,_ in a way that Alisae's wasn't.

“I am Thancred.” he introduced, then he pointed to the lady busying herself with a radio. “The M'quet over there's Y'shtola. Glad to see ya moving.”

Kylo nodded, still completely thrown by this series of events. How were these people not _terrified_ of him? It made no sense!

As he thought that, the cat lady- Y'shtola- turned with a small frown. “Thancred is scared of nothing. It is both an incredible strength, and a horrendous fault. I have _seen_ you, and it's difficult to fear someone you've seen.” she informed him.

“Nothing?” Kylo asked slowly.

“I'm literally incapable of fear.” Thancred stated.

Kylo massaged his temples. He'd had enough bizarre things happen for one day, he decided, turning to leave the bridge.

“Hey!” Thancred shouted at his retreating back. “Once you're back at one hundred percent, let's do some hand to hand sparring!”

Kylo nodded. Training with these people _might_ help him understand them. He doubted it, but there was a tiny, dim hope in his mind. He turned to leave, and as he did so, he heard Y'shtola's voice call, “If you need anything, we will be on the bridge until the next sleep cycle.”

He exited the bridge, and felt a strange foreign feeling bubble up in his chest. Tracing the feeling led him to that tiny part of his mind that would always and forever belong to his brother. _But that's not possible!_ Kylo thought, shaking his head angrily. That only made his head throb more, so he decided not to do it again. He wouldn't let himself admit it, but lately he'd been feeling a tugging sensation from that corner of his mind, the way he used to when Angus _really_ wanted to show him something. Now that tug was stilled, the same way it used to when he arrived to wherever Angus had stored the thing.

A pain suddenly flared in his right eye, catching Kylo off guard. He leaned against the wall, and tried to send soothing, calming emotions through the link. Even if it wasn't Angus, even if it was Rey, this pain was staggering, and he would do what he could, _by the Ancients._ He dimly felt his knees buckle, but paid them no mind, continuing to try and soothe the panic, confusion, and _rage_ that tore through the link that he'd long since sealed off, believing the soaring joy he would occasionally experience to be him just wanting to feel _something there,_ and faking.

Perhaps he should've paid those feelings more mind, he thought to himself, watching the world fade, letting himself slip into darkness.

A few hours later, Y'shtola found him unconscious in the hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Alisae seems like she's completely crazy for letting Kylo Ren wander around her ship, but she's a High Elf who's thousands of years old. she no longer gives a crap if you can do all sorts of Force maneuvers, she can still kick your butt before you can so much as blink. There is also a healthy amount of Plot Reasons for why she didn't just let Kylo die.


	3. Chapter 3

Elsewhere....

A strange being dressed in black ran through the ruined city, its cloak streaming out behind it. If you weren't paying attention, you would think it was part of the fog that was constantly surrounding the place. Unfortunately for it, the sentry on duty  _was_ paying attention.

“Hey, is that one of our troops?” he asked the dark skinned man next to him.

“I don't think so...” he replied.

“Should we-” the sentry broke off. “Where did it go?”

Both men looked around, but saw nothing.

“Who are you looking for?” a voice spoke behind them.

They whirled around, and were faced with a very short person in desert gear. His face was the only thing he'd uncovered, which revealed short blond hair, large, piercing green eyes, one of which had a monocle fastened over it, and rather light skin.

“Who're _you?_ ” the sentry asked, folding his arms. 

“I? I am Papalymo the Black. Now, who or what were you looking for?” the midget stated.

“We thought we saw somebody running around out there.”

“You saw the River Person.” Papalymo informed them.

At this, the sentry froze, and began searching the misty ruins for any signs of movement, especially down by the river.

Papalymo had started pacing. “But I thought it was a myth... this is impossible.” he muttered.

“Um... Who is the River Person?” the dark skinned man asked, shooting a nervous look at the sentry, who was still scanning the gloom, his eyes full of fear.

“Oh, they're an extremely powerful being, even if they're quite odd.” Papalymo said nonchalantly. “Oh, I nearly forgot common courtesies! What are your names?”

“Finn.” said the dark skinned man.

The sentry sighed, pushing his black hair out of his eyes. “I'm Zack.”

“Nice to meet you.” Papalymo said politely. “Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a boat to catch.”

He then jumped down off the wall, heading towards the river. Zack and Finn quickly lost sight of him in the growing fog.

Zack looked at Finn with ever growing confusion. “That was random.” he said. “Does this level of wack happen every day, or am I just  _really_ lucky?”

Finn shrugged. “I think you're just lucky.”

“Zargothrax has fallen!” a voice called from below, and at the sound of it, Finn's blood ran cold.

“Let all of Fife rejoice this day, for our enemy has been felled!” Zack responded, grinning.

“'Ey, Zack!” the stranger said, and you could hear the smile in his voice.

“How goes it?” Zack replied. “Hope you're doing okay.”

“Well, I _still_ haven't found th' bloody shrine that th' Hammer's s'posed ta be in, so, there's that. But, on th' other hand, Alisae _finally_ let me go on another mission after Ünst, so, could be worse, yeah?”

“You could be stuck on sentry duty, for instance.” Zack commented drily. “I swear, you're one of the few things that makes this bearable.”

“Heh. I can bet. Sentry duty is _super boring._ At least you get weather changes. I've 'ad ta guard an unconscious guy sittin' in th' medbay fer th' past _week,_ Zack. That's much more boring.”

“Sounds like it.” Zack replied gaily. “I feel a bit better now, thanks.”

“Zack,” Finn whispered. “Who is that?”

“Ask 'im yerself, if you really wanna know.” Zack replied quietly.

Finn shook his head. The accent that the man possessed was _nothing_ like Kylo Ren's. _It couldn't be him,_ he rationalized. _But just in case, I'll go take a look. The gate has a slot to peek out, hopefully he won't notice._

Finn heard the other voice snickering, presumably over something Zack had just said, and he quietly approached the doors. As he did so, he heard the voice say, “It's awfully cold out here. Guess winter's comin' early t' Dissadia, huh?” 

Zack sighed. “Yep. Honestly, I can't wait for winter. The fog'll be down then, an' everyone will have an easier time figuring out where the crap they're going.”

“Are you kiddin' me? People 'ave a hard time figurin' out where they're goin' no matter what!”

“That's true..” Zack sighed. “I'd love t' keep chatting, but my replacement's due any minute. Stay safe, friend.”

“It woulda been nice of you, ta stay longer, but I gotta be places soon too, an' I'd rather not try an' explain _that_ to th' Captain. Anyway, 'ave you thought over my offer?”

“I have.” Zack replied.

“And?” there was an air of seriousness in the stranger's tone now, and Finn once again felt a cold shiver run down his spine. If not for the accent that accompanied it, he would have firmly believed that the stranger was Kylo Ren.

Finn had frozen throughout the whole exchange, but now kept moving. He opened the viewing slot by a tiny amount, but apparently this visitor had good ears. He turned around sharply at the noise, and Finn found himself looking at his worst fear. Kylo Ren had found the Resistance.

Finn stared in shock. This wasn't possible! Kylo should still be in a bacta tank, recovering from the damage Rey did to him in their last encounter! So how in holy hell was he  _here,_ talking up one of the sentries like he knew them on a personal level?

Finn moved on instinct, firing his blaster. Kylo seemed to sense his movement, dodging downward. The blaster bolt struck him in the face, although it only appeared to graze him.

“Trigger-'appy, much?” Kylo grimaced. 

Blood flowed from his upper face, dripping down on the ground. “What th' ' _ell_ was that for?!” he demanded.

Finn blinked, before snapping. “Isn't it obvious, Ren?!”

Now it was Kylo's turn to blink, and he shot Finn a smirk. “Oh, dear.” he smiled. “I think ya 'ave th' wrong guy, mate.”

He unhooked a lightsaber from his belt, pointing the butt at Finn. “Eye fer an' eye, right?” he asked.

He fired, revealing the blaster hidden in the lightsaber's bottom.

The bolt grazed the side of Finn's head, and passed into the door, and passed through it like butter. The titanium, blaster-resistant door. Finn gaped at the hole the bolt made, and the stranger staggered back, and vanished into the fog.

“Great job, Finn.” Zack deadpanned. “Great job.”

“What?” Finn queried. 

“You just pissed off the Riverperson's favorite person.” Zack hissed. “That is not a good thing.”

“Seriously, what's your problem with that guy?” Finn asked.

“What's my- My _problem_ is that he's super powerful! He's something you want to keep on your _good_ side, and you probably just angered him!”

Finn paled. “How powerful is he?”

“Very.” Zack responded. “I haven't seen him in action before, so I'm only going off of urban legends and what _that_ guy's told me.”

Zack turned sharply, and began marching into the fog. “I need to go blow off steam. I'll be back.”

Stalking through the fog, Zack noticed a being following him, and he stopped dead. “Alright. Show yourself.” he ordered.

A person stepped into his circle of sight.  **“Liah.”** it said.  **“Nac ouy dnatsrednu em?”**

Zack frowned. “Apologies. I can't understand you.” 

“ **I see.”** the being said. **“Not many speak Runic, now, 'tis not any of your faults. Please come with me.”**

“ _Go with him.”_ It was an order, coming from his back. The tinny voice that spoke was his sword's and he glanced behind him, still unused to its voice.

“Yeah, I'mma trust Sword on this one.” Zack said. “Alright, but why d'you need _me?”_

“ **The sword on your back will speak with you.”** was the reply. **“You are Fifian, correct?”**

“That's right.” Zack affirmed.

“ **I am the Riverperson. You are needed to awaken the Control Master.”** the being said. **“Do you accept this task?”**

Zack rubbed the bottom of his nose, and smiled. “Alright. I've heard the stories of the Control Master. He's the man who singlehandedly built Dundee's defense network, right?”

“ **Correct.”** the being said. **“His name is Gyrus.”**


End file.
